


Bendy And The Dank Revival

by MagieFish



Series: Hellhole [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Here be some recordings, It’s back, May do the books too, None of the characters real names, Now back into the abyss we dive, When they come out, anyway, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Let’s hope we get an explanation for the game’s ending.





	Bendy And The Dank Revival

February 10th 1931: So Joey Pun is going on about how this is going to be great year and big things are coming! (With a lovely dosage of sinister undertones). He’s going to employ a lot more people because more people equals more **souls.**

March 5th 1933: Stereotypical Janitor goes cleaning up all the dirty floors. Wonder what the heck these people are trailing in there. He also officially becomes a Samsie shipper (ONE OF US). Oh, and **insert catchphrase here.**

November 12th 1943: Tom Tom seems to join Pun’s Cult Of Obviously Sinister as he complains about doing his job. He also says something about a piece of your soul coming out with every pipe you put in. ... This is definitely foreshadowing.

August 2nd 1932: Mary Sue believes she has a hard job and has an even harder crush on Professional Asshole FIGHT ME. She’s heard about this new female character and thinks she’ll get the role and that something greats about to happen. If by great you mean have your life crushed and get turned into a Ink monster in an infinite cartoon hell then you’re dead right. Otherwise, you’re DEAD WRONG, emphasis on the DEAD.

May 19th 1940: Bertie’s salt levels have increased by 9000 as Joey keeps on critiquing his work. He disses Joey about being able to see the island but never being able to build the boat, proves himself to actually have better understanding of the creative process than we thought before going off elsewhere.

June 16th 1936: Professional Asshole (HALLEJUAH HE’S BACK) is getting step by step closer to killing a man as Joey just keeps on dumping work on him. Like, a ridiculous amount of work. Pro’s also starting to see Bendy in his sleep and seems to be developing a sever paranoia of him which isn’t good at all.

November 18th 1943: Jack Attack is still in the sewers and notices that Tom Tom And Pun have been having shady meetings. Probably to discuss the Cult Of Obviously Sinister’s next move. He also says that something stinks. Yeah, No shit Sherlock you’re in the sewers.

April 14th: It’s just snippets from the other tapes put in a different order to sound vaguely sinister. Probably the COOS next sinister plan. Anyway, I’m off to do other...

Things...

Is that..?

No....

It can’t be...

Plot development!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, with crap, on crack, something slack, rhyme jack, cuz he’s a lyricist, crap, stopped rhyming.


End file.
